This invention relates to the art of radar mapping, and more particularly to a false image or sidelobe suppression optical processing system for a synthetic aperture radar moving target indicator (MTI) or otherwise.
Radar mapping with synthetic aperture radar MTI is old and well known in the art. For example, see the following three references:
1. Synthetic Aperture Radar Systems by Robert O. Harger (Academic Press, New York, 1970);
2. Radar Handbook, Chapter 23, Merrill Skolnik (McGraw-Hill, New York, 1970);
3. Microwaves, pages 46 through 54 (November, 1968).
In the past, an attempt has been made to perform the Fourier transform of the phase history of a synthetic aperture radar by shining, for example, a laser beam, six inches square in cross section, therethrough while the phase history is moved. A Fourier transform which will reproduce a true image requires the use of an infinitely wide laser beam. The truncation of the phase history by the finite beam then causes false images or sidelobes.